Erase this mistake
by flywithmengdw
Summary: Life isnt like a pencil you cant erase your mistakes. nick and macy are about to find this out the hard way. dont read if u dont like being a lil risque! JONAS!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is short but its just to start things of ya know. baaah its a lil risque something you guys know i dont really do. so please dont hae me lol. remember tho its not suposed to be long its just to show what happened leading up to where all the drama starts soo read and enjoy please!

DISCLAIMER: seriously i gotta say it everytime i own nothing! except for the quote thats mine!

* * *

_Life isn't like a pencil you cant erase your mistakes-Me_

Macy sat on the couch next to Nick not sure how she had ended up cuddling with him but she wasn't complaining.

He was nice and warm and smelled faintly of the cologne he had put on that morning.

She took her eyes off the screen for a moment to look up at Nick who was staring at her.

"what is there something on my face?" she says putting a hand on her cheek.

"no just.." Nick the laned over and pressed his lips against hers roughly.

Macy eyes widen but she decied to go along with it and before they knew it clothes where flying, hands where running up and down bodies and their breathing was heavey.

"Nick should we…" Macy started to ask but Nick silenced her with his mouth.

* * *

"what did we just do?" Macy asked Nick.

"I don't know" Nick answered earnestly.

" I should leave" Macy said quickly getting up.

"w-w-what?" Nick stuttered.

"I mean we shouldn't have done what we just did I mean you've been trying so hard to get that amy girl to go out with you and your RING and my RING what we just did goes against that…" Macy says all this while quickly getting dressed.

"I have to leave ill see you tomorrow" she says and runs down the stairs.

"stupid stupid sooo stupid!" Nick says hitting his forehead with his palm.

"yo ohh get dressed stella is coming over!" Joe says walking into the room with Kevin trailing behind him.

"why are you in your underwear??" Kevin says quirking his eyebrow.

"I was hot so I striped" Nick says sarcastically.

"ohh okay!" Kevin says and plops down on the couch.

"just put some clothes on before stella gets here!" Joe yells at him.

"fine!" Nick says angrly and gets dressed.

* * *

"umm about last night" Nick says looking at Macy in the hallway the next day.

" lets just pretend it never happened okay and just go back to being friends alright?" Macy asks him.

" oh yeah being friends again would be nice." Nick frowns.

Macy bites her lip and looks at the ground "yeah we just wont talk about it…I still really wanna be your friend" she tells him

"yeah of course macy don't worry we will always be friends" Nick says grabbing her and giving her a hug.

"hey you guys! Whats up?" Stella ask walking up to them.

"oh nothing just talking" Macy smiles.

"okay well lets go you guys we are gonna be late for class!" Stella smiles back and they walk to their first class of the day.

* * *

okay so there we go now you prob get the jist of what is gonna happen soo drama happens next chappy. review if you want if you hate it...let me know so i can pull it down kay :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so first offical chapter! i hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: you all know i dont own jonas and you know what would happen if i did ; )

* * *

_The mistakes we make only teach us how strong we really are-Me_

"Macy are you okay you been running to the bathroom all morning and its making me really worried" Stella asked concerned waiting outside a bathroom stall that her best friend was currently retching in.

"yeah I think I have that stomach bug that's been going around" Macy come out and washes her mouth in the sink.

"Well don't you think you should go home then??" Stella asks her.

"No I can't I have a game this afternoon for soccer and it's the big one I can't miss it! And besides I feel fine now" Macy smiles trying to make Stella reassured that she was truly fine.

And she was after that last run to the bathroom she felt way better and didn't feel sick anymore.

Stella stared at her unsure if she should let her stay or force her to go home. "Fine but if it happens again today you going home!" Stella tells her firmly.

"Okay but I'm telling you I feel fine!" Macy says walking out of the bathroom.

Stella follows her "I'm just saying if your sick you shouldn't be here or going to that game" Stella tried to explain.

"Pfft I'm fine Stella stop worrying" she says smiling at her best friend.

"Why do you make things so difficult" Stella sighs.

"Because that's my job as your best friend" Macy giggles.

Stella rolls her eyes and then laughs.

"Hey girls what's up"Joe asks walking up to them with nick and Kevin in tow having a conversation about weather an otter could really play a trumpet.

Joe throws his arm around Stella's shoulder.

"Arguing with Macy" Stella says.

"Ohh really what about" Joe says looking from one girl then the other.

"She wants me to go home but I'm not sick I'm totally fine" Macy tells Joe.

"Are you sick?" Joe questions her.

"No I'm not" she says.

"Yes you are that was the…third time you retched this morning!" Stella said holding up three fingers.

"Whoa Macy you should go home" nick says jumping into the conversation.

"But I feel fine now!" Macy whines.

"Obviously you aren't if you're getting sick" nick said giving her a stern look. You know the one that's intense and almost made her melt.

"If I get sick again I promise to go home" she said begrudgingly giving into her friends wishes halfway.

"I guess that better then staying all day and still being sick" nick grunted.

"Aww Macy your sick" Kevin then hugs Macy "feel better best friend!" he squeeze her and smiles at her.

"Thanks Kevin" she giggled at his silly antics.

"Your welcome! Now let's get lunch I'm starving!" Kevin yelled out rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah I have to agree with him on that my stomach feels like it's gonna eat its self!" Joe exclaimed.

"Oh stop exaggerating Joe" Stella says smacking his arm slightly.

"OW" Joe yells out dramatically.

"That did not hurt come on and no sloppy joes!" Stella told him.

"Wait are you telling him not to be sloppy because that's impossible" Kevin said confused.

"I'm talking about the sandwich but yea that too!" Stella answered.

"I'm not messy…all the time" Joe says.

"Whatever lets go" Stella says pulling him along.

Macy laughs at them they where perfect for each other. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Their our friends" Macy reminds him.

"Yea I know I just don't know I got stuck with them as my brothers too" nick says.

Macy laughs again and they follow the other three to the cafeteria.

"Seriously how do you eat like that" Stella said in disgust watching Joe devour several slices of pizza at once.

"Its Joe what do you expect" nick said sipping his diet coke.

Kevin was staring at Macy as she topped her piece of pizza with weird things such as gummy worms and pickles.

"No wonder you've been getting sick" Kevin said making a disgusted face.

"Huh? Oh this, this is goooooooooood you should try it!" she offered him a bite but he shook his head no.

"EW Macy that's gross do you have to eat that??" nick asked her.

"Yes I do. So if you don't want to see me eat it look away" Macy said chomping down on her weirdly topped pizza.

And that's what everyone did they looked away while Macy devoured her food.

* * *

"Congrats Macy on wining!" Stella said to her best friend after school and the soccer game that Macy had won for her team.

"Thanks Stella!" Macy said all bubbly and happy to have kicked the wining goal.

She threw her stuff in the back of Stella's car and hoped in the passenger seat as Stella got in to drive.

"Um Macy are you okay" Stella hesitantly asked.

"What yea why would you say that" Macy said bewildered by such an odd question.

"Well you've been acting strange lately like at lunch and then you gained weight and don't think I haven't notice I'm the one who makes you clothes!" Stella told her.

"Yeah so I put on a few pounds ill work it off during track season but that doesn't mean anything's wrong" Macy said while fiddling with radio to find a good music station.

"Macy come on something is wrong and you know you're ignoring it!" Stella says smacking her hand away from the dial trying to keep her finding a distraction.

"Maybe something's wrong I don't know but I think you're over reacting! I mean maybe I'm just going through some normal teenage changes."Macy suggests.

"Really your gonna pull that card??? I'm gonna tell your mom if you don't tell me what you know is wrong because I know you know what's going on" Stella demands.

Macy sighs she could never hide anything from Stella ever and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep this secret for long.

"Stella something happened a couple months ago…between me and nick" Macy whispers so Stella can barely hear her.

"What do you mean something happened did you to get into a fight?" Stella questions her.

"No no fights…it was opposite of a fight altogether. A fight and what we did are on totally different end of the spectrum" Macy stares intently at the hem of her soccer shorts not wanting to look up incase Stella figured it out.

"Macy what did you and nick do" Stella asked slowly.

"We I Stella I'm I" Macy couldn't form a sentence she didn't know how to tell her best friend what she had done with her other best friend.

"Macy please tell me what you did" Stella begged.

"We did things…" Macy trailed off.

"Things…oh god Macy you didn't" Stella says eyes going wide.

"We did and we didn't use protection stells"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN lol i always wanted to do that but anyway i hoped you enjoyed more juicy stuff will be coming up in the next chapter review if you want to :)


	3. Chapter 3

wow before i started writing this i actually thought it would be longer but my mind took it in a diffrent direction. so now its basicly a filler and i promise to try and make the next chapter a bit longer. but i feel if i did this diffrent i would be very unhappy with it so enjoy and wait for more :)

disclaimer: seriously i hate this but me own nothing except for the lil quote at the top ; )

* * *

_Sometimes a small mistake can turn into a big one._

"Stella stop walking around so much your making me NERVOUS" Macy yelled at her.

"I'm sorry I'm just as worried as you are. You're my best friend almost like a sister to me and I just worry about you" Stella says still pacing.

"Aww Stella I'm glad your worried but pacing isn't gonna help either of us!" Macy tells her.

"Okay" she says sitting down to next Macy. "

How much longer" Macy asks Stella.

She looks at her watch "it should be ready now" Stella tells her.

"Do I have to look" Macy asked with frown.

"Yea you gotta look if not why take the test" Stella told her.

"Gah your right" Macy walked over and picked it up.

She saw a smiley face there.

There was nothing to be smiling about here.

She didn't understand why they would use that as way to tell you're pregnant because she was damn sure that just as many women who would be happy to see that there probably double who didn't.

She griped the little stick and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

How could one little mistake turn into such a huge one.

She felt the little stick snap and the tears running down her cheeks fast.

"Macy what's it say" Stella asks concerned after she saw Macy break it.

"It had a smiley face how ironic don't you think" Macy gritted her teeth as she tried to stop the tears from flowing down her face.

"Macy….you gotta tell him" Stella said walking over handing her a tissue and hugging her.

" I cant tell him he's with Amy right now and what we did was a mistake and Stella I just cant" she couldn't keep the tears from coming now and her body started shake and face turned red and the tears came out harder.

"Macy you can't hide this from him or anyone for that matter eventually people will notice when you've got this huge protruding bump coming from your stomach!" Stella said trying to talk some sense into her.

"No! No one can know! Please Stella you can't tell anyone. I'm…I I'm just not ready to tell anyone else right now." Macy still crying just as hard if not harder.

"But…you…okay I wont tell but you have to tell at least your mom and Nick" Stella pleaded with her.

"No not Nick…ill tell my mom but there's no-no way I can't tell him" Macy says wiping her face her tears slowing down.

"Fine…I can't make you tell him." Stella says.

"Will you be here when I tell my mom" Macy begs Stella.

"Of course Macy I would never leave you alone to do something so frightening" Stella softly says.

* * *

It had been hard telling her mom and she hadn't taken it well at first but she loved her daughter to much to be mad at her.

"So you're not mad" Macy asked after telling her mom.

"No I'm not mad…just upset that you would do that and not think about the consequences first" her mother said sharply. "But we can get through this" she said softer this time.

"Thanks mom I love you" Macy said crying a little bit.

Her mom came over and hugged her "I love you too sweetie"

* * *

wow so short sorry guys! dont worry more to come. and in the next chapter im gonna skip sometime it jus makes things go better kay ; ) soo review if you want! i always try to respong to the reviews if i can but thanks for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

So next chapert is way longer i hope you all enjoy and hopefully afterwards some of you wont feel the need to slap macy lol. but anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: hahahaha wow everytime no i own nothing except for the quote at the top!

P.S. **BOLD is Nick **and _ITALIC is Macy _on the phone

* * *

_People make mistakes it will always happen._

One month later

"Geesh Macy I think its time we let out your clothes!" Stella grunted as she tried to help Macy zip up her skirt in the back.

"Noooooo not yet gahh!" Macy cried.

"I think yes today after school you are coming over and we are fixing this problem…beside if I don't your "bump" is gonna show…a lot" Stella told her.

Macy pouted "your right ill come right over after I check in with my mom" she sighs.

Ever since she told her mom she made her check in everyday after school and everywhere she went.

Her mother was a hopeless worrywart.

"yay I win!" Stella says triumphantly

"yea yea now let's get to class before we are late!" Macy said walking out of the bathroom feeling like it was her second home now since she spent so much time going in there.

Stella walked by Macy's side "so have you told him yet?" Stella asked slyly.

Macy gave her a best friend this look that said if I had do you think id still be hiding it.

Stella sighed "you can't wait much longer soon even my great clothing skillz wont be able to hide that bump that keeps getting bigger"

"I know it's just…hard and I don't know what will happen when I tell him. And stells I'm scared….what if he gets mad or hates me afterward" Macy can feel tears welling in her eyes.

Crying was another thing she had been doing a lot lately too.

Stella looked at Macy sympathetically "you know he's not that kinda guy" she told her.

"I know but I can't help but feel that it might happen" Macy sighed wiping the few tears that had escaped away from her face.

"You gotta tell him like I keep saying you can keep putting it off" Stella told her again.

"Tell who what?" Nick asked coming up behind them smiling.

"Um tell…" Macy couldn't think of a lie quick enough.

"Tell her dad she isn't coming this weekend because I'm using her as my mannequin" Stella said smiling.

Nick laughed "okay then" he said.

Macy saw Nick staring at her and noticed he was staring low.

Her shirt was tight in more then just her stomach area and she couldn't believe he was looking there.

Then she noticed his eyes go even lower and stop at the small bump she had that people had just barely began to notice.

He was staring very hard at her stomach like he was trying to figure something out.

"Um Nick something wrong?" Macy asked as wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Nick shook his head "not to be um mean or anything but did you gain weight" Nick asked scratching the back of his head.

Macy's eyes got wide.

"That's rude Nick you never say something like that to a girl!!!!" Stella scolded him.

"I said I wasn't trying to be mean I just noticed that she got a little bit more to her! That isn't a bad thing!" Nick said throwing up his hand in defense.

"Its okay and um yeah I did nick been going a little to hard on the doughnuts recently" Macy said smiling.

Stella rolled her eyes and mumbled "just tell the truth god".

"What did you say Stella??" Nick asked raising his eyebrow.

"Um yeah uh you two go ahead talk!" Stella says nudging Macy to move closer to nick.

"Bye see you later!" Stella yells why running down the hallway and out of sight.

" Stella! I can't believe you!" Macy yelled after her.

"Um forgive me if I'm wrong in saying this but…what the hell is going on" Nick asked.

Macy stared at him and took in deep breath.

Stella was right she had to tell him and why not now since Stella basically forced her to.

"Well nick you see um when we…" Macy started to say but she never finished because the bell rang and the hallways flooded with students and Nick's girlfriend came running up.

"hey Nick" Amy giggled.

"Hey Amy" he smiled and looked back at Macy.

"You know what this can wait!" Macy smiled.

"Ill talk to you later nice seeing you Amy bye!" Macy walk away and can hear Amy say a decent good bye and hear Nick yell "wait at least call me tonight so we can talk"

She yells back over shoulder "yea of course later" she waves goodbye and walks straight outside into the cold weather.

The cold air stung her eyes and kept her from crying yet again.

* * *

Later that day Macy was standing on a stool while Stella measured her.

"Ow be careful where you stick those pins" Macy cried out as Stella accidently poked her.

"I'm sorry mace but you keep moving a lot!" Stella apologized.

"So when I shoved you and ran did you tell him" Stella asked carefully pinning the clothes trying not to hurt her friend again.

"No the freaking bell rang and then Amy came up" Macy said disgusted " and then i ran off"

Stella made a face "oh your still gonna tell him right!?"

"Yeah he's supposed to call me tonight" Macy says looking down at Stella.

"You can't tell him over the phone it just it just isn't right!" Stella said standing up.

"Eh I know I'm gonna ask him to come over and tell him….and I cant believe you just left me like that earlier today" Macy said flustered.

Stella half smiled "sorry? It was the only way I knew for me to get you to talk to him but apparently that didn't work. Now step down and change so I can sew these clothes" Stella told her.

Macy hops down and goes and changes into some sweats.

"Yeah well next time don't be so rude doing it" Macy says coming to stand next to Stella.

"Yeah ill remember next time. God at this rate I'm gonna have to let your clothes out every month!" Stella groans.

"Oh thanks for that little comment I really appreciate it" Macy says sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry but…" Macys phone goes off blaring I can't stay away by the veronicas

"oh its Nick" Macy says running to get her phone

"seriously that's the song you have for him!" Stella says giving her and oh my god look.

"Uh yeah I like it why???" Macy scoffs at her.

"Nothing just answer the dang thing" Stella says going back to concentrating on her sewing.

Macy opens her phone

_Hey Nick!_

**Hey Macy. So what did you want to tell me earlier??**

_Um I don't know if I can really tell you over the phone…._

**Okay then do you want me to come over to your house then?**

_I'm not at home right now I'm at Stella's if you want you can come over here?_

**Yeah sure see you in bit bye mace**

_Bye nick._

Macy hangs up her phone and lets out a deep breath.

"So he's coming over here" Stella asks still looking down at what she was sewing.

"Yeah oh god I'm so nervous" Macy said running her fingers through her hair a habit she had of doing when she was nervous.

"Don't be I have faith that it'll all work out in the end" Stella looked up and smiled at her.

"Thanks stells I don't know what I'd do without you" Macy said smiling.

"You'd be a total mess that's what would happen" Stella says with a smirk.

"Oh shut up" Macy laughs.

* * *

Ten minutes later they hear a knock at the door

"COME IN" Stella yells knowing that's its Nick.

"Oh boy" Macy says nervous.

"Don't worry ill be here if you need me" Stella says giving her a reassuring smile.

Nick came walking in "hey you two!" he says smiling.

"Hey Nick" Macy smiles uncertainly.

"So what are you up to" he asks sitting down next to Macy on the couch.

"Fixing Macys clothes which reminds me I have to go upstairs to get some more cloth" Stella says suddenly getting up and walking upstairs.

"Okay…so Macy what was so important that you needed to tell me in person and not over the phone?" Nick questioned her.

"Um Nick well do you remember that night we said we would never talk about again" she asked him.

"Yea I remember about that night but I thought we where gonna forget about it" he said slightly confused.

"Well we kinda can't forget about it…" she trailed off.

"Why cant we Macy" Nick asked slowly.

"Because that small mistake turned into a big one" Macy said looking back forth everywhere but Nicks face.

"Macy what are you trying to tell me?" Nick asked highly worried where she was taking this.

"Nick…I'm pregnant"

* * *

wow i think im liking leaving cliffhangers lol jk but you guys are gonna have to wait a few days becuase im gonna try to work on just cupid hit me with his car for a couple days get some more of that up. prob by monday-tuesday ill have somethign up for this again. okay review if you feel a great urge to...review make me smile and encourage me to write more ; D


End file.
